


Triad

by bluebacchus



Series: The Chili's Anniversary Collection [4]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Facials, Felching, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Shame Edward Little Power Hour, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebacchus/pseuds/bluebacchus
Summary: Their sex life only gets better after marriage.The Chilisverse threesome that finally happened.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Series: The Chili's Anniversary Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not into pet play," I say, as I write this. (I am lying.)
> 
> Gotta give credit where credit is due:  
> @forautumniam for making me think about Jopson calling Edward 'Puppy'   
> @tombowline for writing the best damn pet play and awakening something within me  
> @carefulwren for reminding me that I was the first one to use the Jopson/Little/Tozer tag except I never actually wrote the fic
> 
> Recap: Edward and Thomas got married at the end of Chili's, some stuff happened, and Edward bribed Tozer into grassing on his coworker by sending him a sexy video.
> 
> This is also a bingo fill for "felching". You heard it here first, folks.

It should be weird.

It should be really, really weird to be here, with his ex-boyfriend from university tied to the bedframe by his ankles, naked save for a light blue leather collar and a chain connecting the ring at his neck to the leather strap in Sol’s hand. The blue leather collar, he notes, is exactly the same shade of blue as said ex-boyfriend’s husband’s eyes.

It should be weird when Tom Jopson nods at him to pull harder on the lead, making Edward shuffle forwards towards him and nose at his cock through his joggers.

It should be weird when Edward’s husband watches him take Sol’s prick in his mouth like he used to fifteen years ago when they were young and stupid and skipped organic chemistry to fuck in Sol’s dorm room. Eddie was always shy. He was the type of double check the curtains to make sure there were no gaps where nosy freshmen sunbathing on the quad could look up and see them. But he’s not Eddie Little anymore, he’s Ned Jopson—Doctor Ned Jopson—and he’s the dirtiest motherfucker Sol has ever had sex with.

Not that they’ve had sex. Not yet.

It should be weird that Tom is domming the shit out of Ned and tells him, “Be a good boy, sweetheart, and I’ll let you fuck Solomon. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’ve seen his arse. Be a good boy and I’ll let you eat him out.”

But it’s not.

It’s just really fucking hot.

He’s pretty sure they’re still considered newlyweds when Tom approaches him about it. They’re back from the honeymoon, all tanned and relaxed in a way that no one who works at the Sir John Franklin Memorial Hospital ever is. Jopson—Tom Jopson, that is—isn’t a regular fixture around the hospital but he shows up often enough that Sol lets him through the A&E doors. He used to fuck with him, ask him for his ID card, but Sol still feels a little guilty that he still has a video of Ned jerking off saved on his phone.

Tom doesn’t go through the doors.

“I came to see you, actually,” he says. Sol is alone at the security desk. Pilkington’s on patrol (smoking in the gardener’s toolshed) and Manson is watching the security screens (reading comic books).

“Why?” Sol decides to play it cool in case Tom doesn’t know about the whole sordid exchange (he sold out Pilkington for a dick pic, and of that, he cannot be ashamed. Pilkington’s a little shit most of the time, anyways. And it’s not like the hospital can afford to fire any security after the Mr. Hickey Incident.).

Tom’s eyes bore a hole through his forehead directly into his brain.

“My husband and I were hoping you’d join us one of these nights.”

“For dinner?” Sol asks. He doesn’t understand.

“In a sense,” Tom says, and winks. He’s cute when he winks. He’s not Sol’s type at all, and he’s only given him an appreciative glance before. Handsome. Sweet. A genuinely nice guy. Sol hated him for a while, but that was probably because he made Edward so damn happy. He’s over it.

Maybe.

“Wait, what?” Sol says, but Tom has already disappeared through the double doors and is gone before Sol realizes that he’s been propositioned. Like, _sexually._

Some things happen. Edward freaks out once or twice and cancels. Sol gets together with George “The Amazing Hodge” Hodgson. It’s cool. George literally doesn’t give a fuck and says he fully supports Sol fucking his married friends. He’s fucking Lady Jane on the side, apparently. They’re open about being open, and it’s nice. George is a cool guy. A weird guy, but Sol is beginning to think weird guys are his type.

Case in point: Edward likes being called “Puppy” and having his husband instruct him on how to eat Sol’s ass.

“There you go, Puppy. Get your face in there. Get him nice and wet.”

Jopson is still fully clothed. He walks around the bed, circling like he’s directing the world’s greatest porno. Sol would watch it. He wishes he could see Ned right now, on his hands and knees, burying his face between Sol’s asscheeks, saliva dripping from his chin. He must be a mess. Ned whimpers against his hole, and Sol’s untouched dick makes him want to scream. He wants to get a hand on it, but last time he tried Tom slapped him across the thigh and it stings. He didn’t know Jopson had it in him.

But still, he’s miles and miles and hours and hours away from using their safeword because this is the best rimjob he’s ever had. Edward’s really going for it. The rasp of his beard against Sol’s skin is delightful, and Edward sucks and licks and pokes his tongue out and prods at the ring of muscle, making the dirtiest, wettest sounds as he does. Ned’s got a cock ring on. Sol can only wish he did, too.

“Heel, Puppy,” Tom says finally. Edward sits back on his haunches. Sol turns around.

He was right. Ned’s a mess. His hair is all over the place. Even the dumb muttonchops he’s kept since university glisten with his own spit.

“We’re not here to torture Sol, right sweetheart?”

“Just me,” Edward says. It’s more of whimper. The sound goes straight to Sol’s cock.

“That’s right. Suck his cock, swallow his come, and then we’ll take a break, yeah?”

Ned nods, and then he’s climbing on top of Sol and pushing him down and blowing him _again_. God, it’s good. His tongue curls in just the right way to rub against the underside of his cock, and then he pulls back and licks so innocently, so demurely, at the tip while looking up at Sol underneath those long, dark lashes and Sol can’t help himself.

He reaches down, hooking his thumb in Ned’s mouth alongside his cock and Ned keens, trying to press into the hand that isn’t there.

“You wanna be a good boy, Puppy?”

Ned whimpers. Tom stops his circling and looks at him expectantly.

“You wanna eat my come? Lap it all up with that little tongue?”

Tom nods, smiles. Ned takes the head of Sol’s cock into his mouth and nods.

“Our slutty puppy,” Sol says, and begins to thrust lightly into Ned’s mouth. He checks for any signs of discontent. He knows Tom’s looking for the hand signal they agreed on earlier, but he waits for a minute to make sure Ned can take it before he starts thrusting deeper, harder. Ned’s jaw slackens around him. His eyes cross. Sol can feel the head of his cock butt against the back of Ned’s throat.

He used to have a gag reflex, back when they were together.

Tom crawls up the bed to get behind his husband, petting his flank with a soothing hand.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart. Do you want your treat? I think he’s close.”

Sol grunts with the effort to keep up his pace. Ned’s mouth is so hot, so wet, and the image before him of Tom, still dressed in his suit from his day at work, with his hand cradling the back of Edward’s neck, pushing him forward to meet Sol’s thrusts, and Edward, who has tears streaming from his eyes and drool dripping down his chin and onto the bed sheets, has Sol coming with a _Jesus fuck!_ Reflexively, he pulls back, but Tom pushes Edward’s head forward to follow him. His seed floods Ned’s mouth, and as he pulls back, a trickle of it escapes and dribbles down Ned’s chin.

He looks up at Sol with those sweet puppy-dog eyes and swallows.

Tom tilts his head back and kisses him. “That’s good, sweetheart. Good boy.”

They’re playing a game. Sol needs the break. He can’t get it up again for a while, and Tom offered him a choice.

“Tea? Or we can play a game,” he said, pulling a blindfold out of the nightstand drawer.

“If you suggest Pin the Tail on the Edward I’m leaving,” Sol said. Tom had laughed.

“I can see why you two get along,” he said. Sol didn’t know what he meant by that.

But now they’ve got Edward blindfolded on the bed, cock impossibly hard, and he has to guess who is touching him, or kissing him, or licking his cock. If he guesses right, he gets called a good boy, a smart puppy, and he gets promised a nice, big treat. If he guesses wrong, Tom smacks him across the arse.

It appears to be a win-win situation for Edward.

It’s also doing a fine job of getting Sol hard again.

Tom’s finally undressed and yeah, Sol can see the appeal now. He’s got a nice cock. Uncut, like Edward’s, and not at all like Sol’s. There’s something streamlined about it. It probably glides in and out of Ned’s ass like a dream. Even naked, Jopson keeps his poise. He’s in control, even while Sol is losing his mind from seeing Ned on all fours, panting like a dog and whining like a hungry puppy.

Sol runs the tip of his half-hard cock over Edward’s lips. His tongue flicks out to taste.

“Sol,” he says, and Tom presses a kiss to his tailbone.

He motions to Sol to switch places, presses a finger to his lips. Sol circles the bed, taking his place behind Edward’s back. Tom presses two fingers into Edward’s mouth.

“Sol?” Edward guesses. His voice is muffled around the fingers. Tom looks up, smiles at Sol and nods his head towards Edward’s backside. It’s already got the outline of Tom’s handprint burned into the side of his left arsecheek, all red skin and broken blood vessels. It’s going to bruise up pretty in the morning. Sol adds his mark, slapping Edward hard across the side of the thigh. He whimpers and yeah, Sol’s hard again. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been playing this game, but he’s pretty sure this is the fastest he’s got it up again in his adult life.

“Look at that, sweetheart,” Tom says. “You got Solomon hard again!” He kneels on the bed and kisses Ned sweetly. Sol watches. He feels a little left out.

And then Tom, who might be able to read minds, crawls past Edward, gets up on his knees, and pulls Sol into a kiss.

It’s not like the sweet little kiss he gave his husband. This one is dirty, with Tom grasping at the back of Sol’s hair and sliding his tongue over the back of Sol’s teeth. Ned stays stock still behind them, cock dripping on the sheets as he listens to Tom fuck Sol’s mouth with his tongue.

“Why don’t you get your cock in him? Get him warmed up for me, yeah?” Tom says when he pulls away. There’s an edge to it: Tom’s still in charge of both of them, but Sol can’t refuse a request like that.

Because yeah, he honestly prefers to bottom but there’s something about Ned offering himself up like this that makes Sol’s brain short-circuit and is making him feel possessive. Tom tosses him a bottle of lube from across the room and he catches it with ease, earning an appraising look from Tom. Sol lubes up a couple of fingers because he knows Edward can take it, knows that Edward wants it, and presses two fingers in. Edward groans underneath him and thrusts back against Sol’s hand.

It’s really fucking sexy, but Tom has other ideas and taps Edward’s cheek, a faint imitation of the slaps he was laying across his arse.

“If you’re going to be greedy, Puppy…” he trails off, and pushes his cock past Edward’s lips. Ned hums happily around it, and sucks with abandon. Sol needs to get his cock in him immediately, so he raises his eyebrow at Tom, who nods. “He can take it,” he says, and Edward whimpers. He arches his back, sticking his arse out. Sol doesn’t need any further encouragement. He slicks up and pushes in.

They’re spitroasting Ned between them, Sol’s thrusts pushing Ned’s mouth further onto Tom’s cock. Tom took the blindfold off at some point, and from the way he runs his thumb over Ned’s cheeks, he must be crying. But he doesn’t make any sign he wants to stop, so Sol keeps going. It’s good. It’s really good. It’s more than good, honestly, but Tom had promised him more and even if Ned isn’t, he’s allowed to be greedy. 

“Tom,” he grunts. Tom takes a moment to brush Ned’s hair back off his forehead before pulling back. Ned chases Tom’s cock with his tongue, pulling off Sol’s dick. His hole glistens with lube and gapes open. It’s a shame not to stick his cock back in, but it’s Tom’s turn.

Tom walks over to a chest at the foot of the bed and opens the top. Sol can’t see what’s inside. Sex stuff, Sol thinks. But no, Tom pulls out an armful of throw pillows and stacks them against the headboard. Ned is still on his hands and knees. While Tom arranges himself against the pillows, Sol pets Ned’s hair.

“You’re well behaved, aren’t you?” Ned keens and pushes his face into Sol’s hand. “A good boy, yeah. Good for us.” Ned kisses his palm, and Sol bends down to kiss him. He can taste Tom in Ned’s mouth.

“Come here, Puppy. No, face Sol,” Tom says. Edward shuffles backwards, arse towards Tom. His firm hands guide Ned’s hips down and he takes his cock in one hand, holding it straight so Ned can sink down and impale himself on Tom’s cock. He wiggles his hips, taking him deeper and deeper until he’s all the way down, sat in Tom’s lap. Then Tom bends his knees, tipping Ned back against his chest until they’re both reclined against the headboard, Tom’s cock buried to the root inside Ned’s slick hole.

It’s not hard for Sol to slick himself up, jerk off Ned’s heavy, swollen cock with a slippery hand, and squat down, sitting right on Ned’s cock.

Edward whimpers. “Please,” he whispers, and Tom smiles.

“Good boys don’t beg,” he says. To Sol, he says, “I wanna see you bounce on it. Right Puppy? Let’s see him work those thighs for us.”

Ned nods eagerly and reaches out to stabilize Sol’s hips as he begins to lift himself up and slide down the length of Edward’s cock. He’s always liked the slide. Lots of lube, no condom, just the feel of something hard and thick working its way in and out of him.

This is no exception. It’s just as good as he remembers it, back when he finally convinced Edward to top. He had looked miserable the whole time, strained and anxious and confused, and when Sol had come all over Edward’s stomach and was lying on top of him, basking in his own release, Edward had abruptly gotten up and locked himself in the loo for twenty minutes. When he came out, it looked like he had been crying. They didn’t talk about it.

They broke up three days later.

Now, though, Edward’s nails are digging into his thighs as he bounces up and down, taking Ned’s cock down to the base every time. His motion rocks the unstable base that is Tom’s body, and Tom’s cock is forced a little deeper into Ned with each of Sol’s thrusts.

Tom’s lips brush the nape of Edward’s neck, and he leans up to nibble at the shell of his ear. “You wanna come, sweetheart?”

Edward gasps. Sol can feel his cock twitch inside him.

“You think you deserve it?”

Edward moans. Tom looks to Sol. “What do you think? Has he behaved?”

He could say no. He could keep riding Edward’s dick all night, watching him lose what’s left of his dignity as his orgasm is delayed longer and longer. But Sol’s not a bad guy, so he pulls off, tugs the cock ring off, and sits back in Edward’s lap, grinding his hips so he can feel it deep, can feel the brush of Ned’s pubic hair against his arse. He’s lost in his own pleasure and he doesn’t feel the tap on his hip that has always been Ned’s sign to let him know he’s close.

The constant moans tip him off, but not soon enough. Ned comes inside him with a pathetic sob, burying his face in Sol’s neck. He looks a right mess; hair askew, tears and snot on his face, mouth slack and open. He falls back into Tom’s arms, who rearranges them until Edward is flat on his back, relaxed and fucked out and taking Tom’s cock so beautifully as he speeds up and starts to fuck him, hard.

“You wanna come on his face?” Tom asks him. He ignores his husband’s whimper, looking instead at Sol as he continues to thrust into the man underneath him.

“Fuck yeah I do,” Sol says, and he kneels near Edward’s head. His mouth opens, tongue pink and wet and tempting as hell, so Sol gets up on his knees and crawls over Edward so he’s facing Tom. He’s about to lean forward and get his cock back in Edward’s gorgeous mouth when Edward reaches up and pulls Sol’s ass down onto his face. He licks and mouths at his balls, rubbing his whiskers against them and then licking up to his hole. He’s eating his own come out of him and it’s so good, and then Tom reaches out and takes Sol’s cock in his hand, jerking him off with a soft hand. Sol grinds down against Ned’s face, and it isn’t long before he’s lifting himself off and hovering over him, watching pearls of spunk land in his eyelashes and beard.

God, Edward looks good. He looks _happy_. He looks so happy to have Sol’s seed on his face and Tom’s in his arse, because sometime around the time he came, Tom filled him up and now he’s got spunk dripping out of his hole and Tom’s on top of him, kissing him soundly and petting his hair, combing the come through it like it won’t get sticky and disgusting in about thirty seconds. Tom pulls back, looks at Sol with expectation in his eyes, so Sol kisses Edward too.

Tom shuffles Edward into the shower to get cleaned up. Three of them in the loo is too many; Sol ends up sitting in the sink while Tom sprays Edward down like a dog with warm water.

“Edward?” he asks quietly. “Come back to me now, love. You did so good, sweetheart. So good. Thank you.”

Edward blinks a couple of times, and then a huge, dopey smile spreads across his face. “That was good, yeah?”

Tom presses a kiss to his cheek. “It was wonderful. Sol?”

Sol hops down from the counter and climbs into the tub next to Ned. “Grand. More than grand. I had a great time,” he says. He hesitates before kissing Edward, looking at Tom. Tom shrugs, as if to say _he’s not mine to command anymore, ask him._ The permanent frown lines on Edward’s brow have eased, he notices. “Can I?”

Edward answers by pressing their lips together. “I liked having you here,” he says. Sol stands up to take the detachable showerhead from Tom and put it back where it belongs. Him and Edward pull Tom into the shower with them, and all three of them, crowded into a too-small bathtub, fight to stand under the hot water.

They say goodbye at the door like it was a dinner party that ran late. Edward is still loose and tension-free. He has an arm around Tom’s waist when he waves goodbye. Sol almost wishes he was invited to stay; he can imagine the three of them in bed and how nice it would feel to wake up next to the two men who brought him such pleasure. But they didn’t, and he can’t stay anyways because Karl the Guinea Pig needs to be fed in the morning and he’s going skating with George tomorrow. Life will carry on. He knew this was going to be a one-time thing. He had prepared for it. Pulling up his hood, he walks out to his car. There’s a thin layer of snow dusting the windshield. He turns on the wipers, lets the ice on the back window thaw, lets the motor warm up. His phone vibrates in his joggers. It’s a picture of Tom and Ned, lying in bed. _Till next time,_ it says. Sol smiles, and pulls his car onto the road, headed home.


End file.
